


Así debe ser como se siente **Traducción**

by RilaPark_00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humanos/Híbridos, M/M, híbridos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RilaPark_00/pseuds/RilaPark_00
Summary: Chanyeol ha llegado a aceptar ese tipo de vida, la del híbrido no querido. Luego Do Kyungsoo llega.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ho_sehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/gifts).
  * A translation of [this must be how it feels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449050) by [ho_sehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/pseuds/ho_sehun). 



> Traducción, permitida por la autora original. Ho_Sehun. La historia original está aquí http://archiveofourown.org/works/6449050 , las felicitaciones y agradecimientos son todos para ella.

Chanyeol hace sonar el cambio en su bolsillo. Él no pide dinero, pero por lo general bastante gente se siente mal cuando ven a un perro sin hogar sentado en la acera; así es como puede reunir dinero para una comida barata o una taza de algo caliente de vez en cuando. Por extraño que parezca, se había dado cuenta de que ninguno de los gatos con los que se cruza de vez en cuando parecen tener el mismo tratamiento.  
En el transcurso del día, había ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar algo y se decidió por una bebida caliente y un sándwich de inmediato. Todavía no era invierno, pero las noches eran cada vez más frías y le sentaría bien un poco de calor. Además, hay una ahjumma que trabaja en un restaurante con una puerta trasera que conduce a su callejón. Ella siempre es amable con él y duele darle las sobras de arroz que tienen - a veces incluso algunos encurtidos - pero al final tiene que tener esperanza.  
Se acerca al mostrador.  
“¿Podría darme un chocolate caliente pequeño, por favor?” No mira hacia arriba hasta que pasan unos segundos y no obtiene respuesta. Cuando lo hace, ve la cara de la barista con una mueca en los labios , mirándolo mal.  
“Voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya”, le dice ella.  
“Tengo dinero”, responde sacando las monedas y un par de billetes de su bolsillo. "Puedo pagar. Yo solo…"  
“No voy a servirle,” lo interrumpe la mujer.  
“¿Por qué no?”, Dice. “Prometo que tengo lo suficiente. Lo conté".  
Ella se ríe y resopla. “Aquí no permitimos perros sin correa".  
Chanyeol mete la cola entre las piernas y da uno, dos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente, metiendo el dinero en el bolsillo. Se da la vuelta y camina tan rápido como le es posible. Antes de llegar a la puerta golpea a un hombre más bajo. Se inclina mucho y se disculpa, pero no se detiene.  
Lo que acaba de pasad no es técnicamente legal, él lo sabe, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto realmente. Lo sabe y también la mujer, ni siquiera se atreve a sentirse resentido mientras se deja caer apoyado en la pared de su callejón habitual. Se frota la cara con las manos.  
El sonido de unos pasos acercándose le hacen mirar hacia arriba. Es una progresión: en primer lugar sus orejas se levantan (tanto como le es posible, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que cuelgan a ambos lados de su cabeza), lego su cola presiona con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y finalmente levanta los ojos desde el suelo hasta ...  
Hay una taza de la cafetería de la que acababa de salir en frente de su cara.  
"Es para ti", dice el hombre que sostiene la taza. "Un chocolate caliente, ¿verdad?".  
"Te lo agradezco". Chanyeol no sabe qué más decir, por lo que comienza a buscar en su bolsillo. "Tengo dinero, puedo pagar".  
"No hay necesidad", dice el hombre que se arrodilla hasta que su cara está al nivel de la de Chanyeol. Sus ojos son más anchos que los de cualquier ser humano que haya visto. Más amplios que cualquier híbrido y Chanyeol casi se siente incómodo bajo el peso de su mirada.  
"No necesito dádivas", dice Chanyeol. "Tengo dinero para pagar".  
El hombre pone el vaso en el suelo entre ellos, cerca de Chanyeol. "Lo obtuve de forma gratuita".  
Chanyeol inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. Puede sentir que su oreja colgando lo hace parecer mucho más lindo de lo que él quiere que aparezca en este momento, así que trata de levantar una ceja interrogante. Por desgracia, no puede hacerlo.  
"Una vez que le dije que hablaría de lo que hizo con mis amigos abogados de derechos de híbridos, ella estuvo en un mejor estado de ánimo para dármelo", le explica el hombre.  
"Ah", dice Chanyeol, inteligentemente. En ese caso... agarra la taza del suelo y la presiona con sus dedos, tratando de obtener un poco de su calidez con su cuerpo. "Gracias".  
"No fue nada", responde el hombre. Y Chanyeol piensa que, para él, realmente no haya sido nada. Toma un sorbo de chocolate y trata de no pensar en eso. "¿Tienes un abrigo o algo?" Le pregunta al cabo de unos segundos, mientras Chanyeol disfruta de la calidez de la bebida. "Las noticias dijeron que esta noche caería abruptamente la temperatura".  
"Nada que no hayan dicho antes", responde Chanyeol contra su taza. "Mañana podría encontrar una chaqueta o algo así".  
El hombre no se va. "Ven conmigo", dice, después. "Tengo una habitación libre y algo de ropa que podría quedarte". Esta vez, Chanyeol levanta las dos cejas. Eso intimida a algunas personas.  
"También tengo comida y una ducha".  
El 'no' de Chanyeol de inmediato muere en su boca. Una ducha suena bien. Pero.  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Le pregunta, alejándose del hombre sólo un poco. "No sé lo que piensas hombre, pero no me prostituyo".  
"Do Kyungsoo", dice el hombre y Chanyeol necesita un segundo para darse cuenta de que el desconocido le está dando su nombre. "Y nunca supuse algo así". Cae de rodillas para sentarse en el callejón sucio. Va a ensuciarse los pantalones con toda esa basura, pero Chanyeol no se molesta en advertirle. "Simplemente puedo evitar que te congeles y enfermes esta noche. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no me ofrezco a ayudarte?"  
Uno normal, quiere decir. Pero lo que Chanyeol realmente quiere es comida caliente y una ducha. Sin embargo sigue siendo cauteloso. Toma otro sorbo de su chocolate caliente.  
“Ni siquiera tienes que pasar la noche", dice Kyungsoo. “Sólo comerás algo y te daré un abrigo. Después decidirás lo que quieras hacer".  
Chanyeol trata de tomar otro sorbo de su chocolate pero ya no queda nada. Sin la bebida, el escaso calor que había reunido se va y siente un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Su cola se relaja y asiente con la cabeza.  
Kyungsoo sonríe; tiene una sonrisa bonita en forma de corazón que ayuda a que el frío se vaya sólo un poco. Se levanta y extiende su mano. Chanyeol la toma, a pesar de que es más alto que el otro cuando se levanta por completo.  
“Mi apartamento está en la misma calle, por acá", dice Kyungsoo tocando el codo de Chanyeol, solo ligeramente, lo suficiente para guiarlo antes de bajar ambas manos. "¿Cómo debería llamarte?".  
“Chanyeol", responde, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Avanza y mira el barrio mientras caminan. Por cada paso que da, Kyungsoo da dos. Trata de acortar cada zancada.  
“Es un placer conocerte, Chanyeol". Kyungsoo no alcanza a estrechar su mano, simplemente saca las llaves de su bolsillo hasta que agarra la correcta. El tintineo ting-ting que hacen lo distraen y los dedos de Chanyeol se pegan a la tela raída de sus pantalones. Mete aún más las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.  
Chanyeol quiere advertirle a Kyungsoo acerca de sacar las llaves tan pronto; ha visto como le arrebatan las llaves a otras personas de las manos, incluso sus billeteras. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda reunir el valor necesario para siquiera abrir la boca, Kyungsoo coloca una mano en su codo, ligero como el aire, guiándolo hacia la escalera de un edificio de.  
“Llegamos", dice Kyungsoo innecesariamente, pero Chanyeol aprecia la acción. Lo sigue por las escaleras. Encuentran un par de personas, un chico que parece que podría estar en edad escolar y una mujer de mediana edad que le da Kyungsoo una cálida sonrisa y un saludo cuando pasan. A Chanyeol sólo le da una mirada superficial, igual que a todos los híbridos perdidos que Kyungsoo recoge todos los días. El infierno, tal vez; tal vez Chanyeol está caminando hacia la boca del lobo en este momento. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo piensa, un ambiente cálido, comida fresca y una ducha para limpiar la suciedad de su vida es lo que quiere.  
Así que en vez de pensar en eso, jala los hilos sueltos en el interior de sus bolsillos y mete su meñique a través del agujero que hay en la mezclilla mientras sigue a Kyungsoo por el pasillo hasta la puerta del apartamento. Mantiene sus manos en ese lugar cuando mete los dedos de sus pies en las pantuflas en la entrada.  
“Entra", dice Kyungsoo, desde el fondo del departamento. Chanyeol sigue el sonido de su voz y encuentra el hombre más pequeño sacando una toalla del armario del pasillo. “El baño está por aquí", lleva a Chanyeol por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo. El baño se supone que debe ser bueno, es azul y crema, pero todo lo que Chanyeol puede pensar es la forma en que debe frotar la suciedad de su cuerpo; Kyungsoo pone la toalla sobre el mostrador.  
“Voy a traer un poco de ropa", dice Kyungsoo, “entra y empieza a bañarte si lo deseas", Se aleja. Chanyeol se queda de pie, rígido, en el centro de la habitación. No quiere mover sus pies, tiene miedo de dejar huellas. No se mueve hasta que Kyungsoo regresa con un conjunto de ropa.  
“Ah”, dice cuando lo ve justo donde lo dejó.  
“No quiero arruinar tu cortina”, explica Chanyeol. La forma en que Kyungsoo lo mira duele, es casi parecido a la comprensión, a excepción de que no hay manera de que pueda entender. Chanyeol no quiere mirar los ojos amplios de Kyungsoo, pero en realidad no puede mirar hacia otro lado. Entonces Kyungsoo sonríe.  
“Puedo limpiarla después”, dice cuando abre la cortina y deja caer el agua. Pone su mano bajo el agua, y luego mueve la cabeza hacia dentro. “Mete la mano", dice, “necesito saber si está demasiado fría".  
Chanyeol arrastra los pies y hace lo que le pide. Se siente perfecto y le devuelve una sonrisa; las comisuras de sus labios se elevan.  
“Bueno”, dice Kyungsoo, dando un paso atrás para dirigirse a la puerta. “Toma todo el tiempo que necesites, voy a hacer un poco de comida. Haré juk ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que algo te vaya a causar malestar estomacal".  
“Juk suena muy bien", response Chanyeol. Kyungsoo va a cerrar la puerta. “¡Espera!” Chanyeol no se da cuenta de que había hablado realmente hasta que Kyungsoo se detiene y lo mira.  
Chanyeol toma el dobladillo de su camisa. “¿Por qué te importa tanto?” le pregunta finalmente. “¿Por qué eres así? Como si lo hicieras todo el tiempo".  
Ahí está la sonrisa en forma de corazón de nuevo. Realmente no debería gustarle tanto a Chanyeol, pero lo hace.  
“Hago esto todo el tiempo”, dice Kyungsoo. “Ahora, dúchate, te lo contaré todo en la cena. Hay jabón y champú, puedes usar la bañera". Luego se cierra la puerta detrás de él y deja Chanyeol solo en el baño.  
Chanyeol comienza a quitarse la camisa, pero cuando mira su reflejo en el espejo se da la vuelta para ducharse. Ya sabe que probablemente se ve sucio y horrible, pero no quiere enfrentarse a eso realmente. En su lugar, se quita los pantalones sucios, los calcetines y la ropa interior, mientras mantiene su atención en el agua que cae de la regadera. Es casi imposible de creer que en realidad ese extraño le permita usar su ducha. Aún más difícil es pensar que podría haber un poco de juk tibio esperando por él cuando salga. Se detiene antes de pellizcarse y en su lugar, camina hasta ponerse debajo del chorro de agua.  
El agua casi se siente demasiado caliente en un primer momento, las gotas golpean su piel quemada por el sol como cuchillos. Está todavía bajo el agua hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbra a ella, y luego mira a su alrededor buscando el jabón que Kyungsoo había mencionado. No es difícil encontrarlo cuando se aleja del agua. Está en una repisa que cuelga de la parte posterior de la bañera, donde también hay un montón de botellas. El jabón está entre la botella de champú normal a la izquierda y cerca de tres diferentes botellas de champú para híbridos a la derecha. Al parecer Kyungsoo no había estado mintiendo acerca de hacer esto todo el tiempo.  
Chanyeol agarra el jabón. Considera ponerlo en sus manos y usarlo, pero se siente sucio hasta los huesos y sabe que ningún producto de lo va a limpiar totalmente, por lo que agarra una toalla que cuelga en la parte inferior del carrito y promete que va a comprarle una nueva a Kyungsoo, tan pronto como gane el dinero suficiente.  
Se frota la piel con un paño. La espuma del jabón lava su blanca piel que gotea de color marrón grisáceo. Chanyeol trata de no moverse demasiado, para con suerte, mantener el lugar lo más limpio que pueda, pero es un chico bastante grande así que sus codos golpean a la pared y la cortina. A veces olvida no mover su cola hasta que se da cuenta de que la agita y salpica agua sucia por todas partes.  
Cuando por fin termina de bañarse, mira la tela en sus manos. Está tan sucia como su ropa, a pesar de que lo enjuagó. También está de pie en un charco cada vez más pequeño de agua sucia. Mira durante unos segundos, los remolinos yéndose por el desagüe dejando la porcelana de la bañera sin mancha. Si tan sólo pudiera ser así, piensa antes de agarrar el champú para híbrido del perro que había visto antes.  
Su pelo, las orejas y la cola reciben el mismo tratamiento que su piel con las uñas raspando en un intento de limpiar el sudor, el polvo y la miseria que se ha instalado con el tiempo entre los folículos.  
En el momento en que sale, no se siente como nuevo, pero sí limpio. Y para Chanyeol, eso es todo lo que realmente importa en su futuro inmediato.

\---  
Lo primero que Chanyeol huele cuando sale del baño es el juk , le parece un poco extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no había manera que hubiera estado en la ducha durante más de treinta minutos, como mucho. Pero, efectivamente, cuando va a la cocina Kyungsoo está de pie delante de la estufa. Lleva ropa de estar en casa, más cómoda, todo de negro lo hace parecer aún más pequeño mientras revuelve la olla en la estufa.  
“Um", dice, no está seguro de cómo llamar la atención de Kyungsoo. Si está concentrado cocinando, Chanyeol no quiere asustarlo o algo así.  
Kyungsoo se da la vuelta. “¡Ya está!” Dice. Alcanza a ver la ropa sucia en las manos de Chanyeol - con cuidado para que no te ensucies, una vez más. “Puedes tirarlas, si quieres” dice, agitando la mano que no sostiene la cuchara hacia el contenedor de basura de la cocina, “la ropa que llevas ahora es tuya. Esos pantalones vaqueros parecían muy desgastados".  
Chanyeol vacila cuando Kyungsoo le da la espalda, para mirar la estufa, probablemente para darle privacidad mientras decide si debería tirar su ropa vieja, casi inútil. Chanyeol está un poco agradecido, de que le permita mantener su orgullo. No importa lo mucho que sabe que no tiene sentido guardar su ropa, ni siquiera está seguro de sobrevivan una lavada, es difícil para él deshacerse de sus pocas pertenencias.  
Chanyeol se decide y pisa el pedal para abrir el contenedor. Deja caer su ropa dentro; si Kyungsoo no está mintiendo, entonces esa nueva ropa limpia son sus pocas posesiones ahora.  
Cuando la ropa de Chanyeol cae dentro del basurero, Kyungsoo toma platos de su alacena. Tiene que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlos, nota Chanyeol. Casi quiere ayudarlo, pero se detiene a sí mismo y se acomoda detrás de una de las sillas de la cocina. En la parte posterior.  
Kyungsoo pone un recipiente lleno sobre la mesa frente a él. “Adelante, tomar un asiento”, dice, “¿quieres un poco de agua?” Tan pronto como pregunta, pone un vaso al lado del plato y una jarra que sacó del refrigerador. Chanyeol se sienta cuando Kyungsoo llena su propio plato.  
“¿Terminaste rápido”, dice Chanyeol después, cuando Kyungsoo toma el asiento frente a él. Duda llevar una cucharada de juk a su boca.  
“¿El juk ?”, le pregunta Kyungsoo. “Es la costumbre", dice antes de tomar una cucharada y Chanyeol lo imita. Es delicioso, pero no había tenido comida fresca durante bastante tiempo, por lo que esa podría ser una razón.  
Cuando Kyungsoo termina su bocado, continúa. “Cuando era pequeño, mi madre siempre decía que el juk es la cura para todo. Si estaba enfermo o cansado o incluso triste, ella hacía juk. Siempre tenía, congelado, un poco. Así que hago lo mismo".  
Chanyeol ya ha comido la mitad de su plato en el momento en Kyungsoo ha terminado de hablar y toma otro bocado antes de responder. “¿Guardas un poco congelado sólo para ti?”  
“Bueno, tengo una gran cantidad de personas entrando y saliendo”, responde Kyungsoo. “Como dije, hago esto todo el tiempo".  
“¿Sólo recoges híbridos sin hogar?” pregunta Chanyeol, entonces mir hacia su plato. Estúpido, piensa. Estaba sorprendido de que hubiera tomado tanto tiempo arruinarlo.  
Pero Kyungsoo sólo se ríe sin malicia.  
“Esencialmente, sí”, dice. “¿Has oído hablar del Tails Café?”  
A Chanyeol no le suena y está seguro de que su mirada en blanco lo dice todo, porque Kyungsoo explica.  
“Es un café que contrata híbridos”, dice. “Mi amigo el abogado de derechos de los híbridos y yo, somos los dueños. También ayudamos a proporcionarles vivienda. Tenemos un sistema de personas con casas de refugio. Es por eso que tengo una habitación extra y todo listo".  
El agarre de Chanyeol en su cuchara duele. No hay duda de que hay líneas formándose en su palma con forma del mango.  
“¿Entonces es como un refugio?”  
“No es un refugio", dice Kyungsoo. Su respuesta llega rápidamente, pero no levanta la voz. Suena tranquilo, nota Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sigue hablando mientras Chanyeol se obliga a aflojar su agarre en la cuchara. “Tratamos de encontrar un buen hogar para cada híbrido, no sólo los enviamos a la casa de alguna familia que lo quiera. Hemos unido a híbridos con familias o compañeros de cuarto. Incluso ayudamos a que se consigan lugares propios".  
Chanyeol mira hacia su plato vacío. “Eso... eso suena bien".  
“¿Te gustaría que te ayudaranos a encontrar algo?” La sonrisa de Kyungsoo sigue siendo agradable, pero Chanyeol su pregunta por qué lo pone tan al borde.  
“No estoy...” él empuja su plato hacia el centro de la mesa. "Yo no… "  
“No hay prisa”, dice Kyungsoo cuando pone su propio plato sobre el de Chanyeol camina hacia el fregadero para lavarlos. “Pero ¿Quieres pasar la noche?” pasan momentos de calma mientras corre agua en el fregadero mientras Chanyeol piensa en una cama caliente y confortable en la cual poder dormir después de una comida caliente. “Puedes venir conmigo en la mañana al café y ver cómo es trabajar allí. Si te gusta, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que decidas qué quieres hacer".  
Chanyeol frota las manos arriba y abajo en sus pantalones nuevos.  
“También podrías desayunar allí", dice Kyungsoo, sin darle importancia. “Y las bebidas de chocolate en el café son muy buenas".  
“Me quedaré", dice Chanyeol. "Esta noche".  
“Esta noche", dice Kyungsoo de acuerdo.  
\---  
Chanyeol despierta cálido, cómodo y confundido.  
Está acurrucado debajo de una manta sin agujeros que le cubre completamente los dedos de sus pies y la almohada bajo su cabeza es suave y huele como un día de primavera o a prado fresco o a lo que se supone que debe oler el detergente.  
Se siente seguro y cálido e inmediatamente puede sentir que sus músculos se tensan, su cuerpo responde a la situación desconocida al tratar de entrar en una especie de lucha o modo de vuelo. Se enrosca con más fuerza en sí mismo y mira hacia la puerta. Todavía está cerrada, como la había dejado la noche anterior. Kyungsoo le había dicho que podía bloquearla si lo necesitaba, pero sólo la idea de estar encerrado por completo hace que su corazón se acelere.  
No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí, sus dedos agarran las suaves mantas, pero cuando golpean la puerta se da cuenta de que tiene marcas en las palmas.  
“¿Chanyeol?” La voz de Kyungsoo es amortiguado por la puerta, pero suena igual tan amable como Chanyeol recuerda de la noche anterior. “¿Está bien si abro la puerta?”  
“Sí", responde Chanyeol, casi dice 'es tu departamento', pero el miedo de ofender a su anfitrión mata las palabras antes de que lleguen a su garganta.  
La puerta se abre lentamente y la cabeza de Kyungsoo asoma a través de la abertura.  
“Estaba a punto de hacer algo para desayunar. ¿Qué te parece bindaetteok y kimchi?”  
“Suena bien", dice. Su voz es áspera por lo que tose para tratar de suavizarla. “Aunque no tienes que hacerlo".  
“Te prometí un desayuno”, dice Kyungsoo “No puedes rechazarme". Su cara es tan seria que Chanyeol tiene un dejo de preocupación. ¿Y si lo ofende? ¿Qué pasa si Kyungsoo quiere hecharlo, ahora, antes de que incluso haya despertado completamente. Entonces, de repente, Kyungsoo sonríe y toda la tensión que Chanyeol tenía en sus hombros se disipa.  
“Está bien”, dice Chanyeol. "Bien. Voy a alistarme”  
“Sí”, dice Kyungsoo. “Hay más ropa en el armario. Usa lo que te guste, voy a estar en la cocina mientras terminas", Cierra la puerta cuando sale.  
\---  
Chanyeol camina un paso por detrás de Kyungsoo con jeans y una playera prestadas y la comida de Kyungsoo pesa en su estómago. La tela de la playera es suave contra su piel, muy gastada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus pantalones están hechos específicamente para un híbrido; no hay roces incómodos contra la base de su cola.  
Mientras caminan, Kyungsoo hace un comentario casual sobre cómo llegar desde su apartamento a la cafetería, señalando los puntos de referencia fáciles de reconocer. 'En caso de que necesites llegar a mi casa', le había dicho, poniéndose un mochila en el hombro mientras doblaban una esquina.  
En verdad, no era un largo trayecto para llegar a Tails; sólo unos diez minutos cuando Kyungsoo se detiene, lo cual provoca que los dedos de Chanyeol choquen contra la parte posterior de los zapatos de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo se mueve tratando de disculparse.  
“Aquí estamos”, dice, casi al mismo tiempo que Chanyeol está considerando hacee una reverencia de 90 grados en un intento de lograr que Kyungsoo acepte su disculpa. Cuando lo sostiene del brazo, Chanyeol corta su pensamiento y lo sigue. El frente de la cafetería es casi en su totalidad ventanales y Chanyeol puede ver a través el ajetreo del personal dentro. No tienen la oportunidad de estudiar lo que hay detrás de la ventana antes de notar a detalle el grabado enmedio de la puerta: la palabra 'Tails', completa con orejas en la 'T' y una cola curvada como 's'. Algo debe mostrar su cara, porque cuando Kyungsoo lo mira, se ríe.  
“No fue mi idea”, se defiende. “Mi socio, Junmyeon, dejó que su gato, Tao, lo diseñara". Suena molesto, pero el rostro de Kyungsoo no luce aparenta lo mismo. “Lo único que logré fue que dejara de poner las garras en él antes de que pusiera estampados de leopardo". Abre la puerta e invita a Chanyeol.  
En el interior, hay más híbridos que los que Chanyeol había visto desde que estaba en el refugio, y la idea casi le hace querer meter la cola entre las piernas y correr, pero todo el mundo parece estar bastante tranquilo. Algunas personas se ven cansados, pero el propio Chanyeol se siente así, por lo que no sorprende.  
No le extraña nada cuando una sonrisa con hoyuelos rematada con un lío de orejas y pelo marrón de conejo aparece delante de él.  
“¿Ya encontraste a alguien nuevo Kyungsoo?”, Pregunta el conejito y Kyungsoo se ríe. No es del todo su sonrisa de corazón y Chanyeol siente un poco de emoción egoísta por mantener eso sólo para sí mismo en este momento.  
“Mi apartamento está demasiado solo”, dice Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol, este es Yixing. Yixing, Chanyeol". Para Yixing, continúa, "Chanyeol va a estar hoy por aquí. Va a mirar y ver si hay algo que crea que le gustaría hacer".  
“Sé la rutina”, dice Yixing.  
“Por supuesto que sí”, dice Kyungsoo, entonces le entrega la mochila que había llevado desde el departamento, a pesar de que Chanyeol se ofreció en llevarlo. “Entonces ¿puedes poner esto detrás del mostrador?”, le pregunta. “Tengo que ir a hablar con Junmyeon antes de que se meta en modo 'preocuparse por el presupuesto'”.  
“Siempre está en modo 'preocuparse por el presupuesto'”, dice Yixing y el hoyuelo en la mejilla se profundiza cuando sonríe. “¿Estamos seguros de que es un chico de Gangnam?”  
“Silencio”, dice Kyungsoo. Luego Chanyeol se sorprende cuando se acerca a Yixing para rascar sus costados un par de veces.  
“¿Estás tratando de hacerme cosquillas?” le pregunta Yixing . “¿Me estás amenazando con cosquillas?”  
“Eres un conejito", dice Kyungsoo, “es todo lo que tengo".  
Yixing ríe, luego empuja a Kyungsoo un poco, lo suficiente para que se mueva. “Ve”, dice, “Vigila que Junmyeon no de órdenes sobre cortes a las servilletas de nuevo. Voy a mostrarle al cachorro el lugar".  
Chanyeol quiere molestarse, pero Yixing pone su sonrisa en él, y todo lo que Chanyeol puede hacer es mover sus pies.  
“Hola”, dice Yixing, sin dejar de sonreír. Parece muy feliz. “¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con Kyungsoo?”, le pregunta.  
“Desde la noche ayer" responde Chanyeol. “Me compró chocolate caliente". Chanyeol quiere cubrirse la cara con sus manos ahora.  
Yixing no parece pensar que la respuesta de Chanyeol sea rara.  
“¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente?”, le pregunta y antes de Chanyeol tenga la oportunidad de responder, YiXing agarra la muñeca de un híbrido de gato que pasa. “Sehun cuida al chico nuevo mientras yo le hago un poco de chocolate caliente" Dice antes de irse.  
“Entonces ¿chico nuevo es tu nombre?” El híbrido - Sehun - le pregunta.  
“Es Chanyeol, en realidad”, responde. Chanyeol en realidad tiene la oportunidad de mirar a Sehun. El híbrido de gato no es más alto que él, pero definitivamente no es tan pequeño a como Chanyeol está acostumbrado. Sus orejas plateadas sobresalen de la parte superior de su pelo plateado y una cola de plata se mueve por detrás con curiosidad.  
“Bueno, entonces, Chanyeol el-nuevo-chico”, dice, “Soy Sehun. Dado que se supone que debo cuidar de ti, ¿no quieres esperar en la mesa hasta que te traigan tu chocolate caliente?”  
“En realidad", dice Chanyeol, “Creo que me gustaría salir un momento. Siento un poco de claustrofobia... aquí". Eso en realidad es un eufemismo. No sólo hay más híbridos allí de los que ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, hay más gente en general y la tienda ni siquiera ha abierto.  
“Adelante”, dice Sehun, mirándolo demasiado y Chanyeol no está seguro de cuánto le gusta eso, así que camina hacia la puerta.  
Kyungsoo quiere que Chanyeol trabaje allí, va a querer que Chanyeol entre y haga las bebidas o trate con la gente; Chanyeol no está seguro de poder hacer eso. No se suponía que se quedaría toda la noche, de todos modos. Decide que no puede quedarse porque no podría hacerlo.  
“Espera un segundo, chico nuevo”, oye desde la puerta y su corazón se hunde en su pecho.  
"Sólo estaba…"  
“Estabas afuera” dice Sehun, dejando que la puerta se cierre detrás de él. “Sé cómo va. Pero vas a necesitar esto".  
Chanyeol se da la vuelta y ve a Sehun entregándole una mochila. Se parece mucho a la mochila que Kyungsoo había cargado desde su casa hasta el café. De hecho, se ve exactamente igual a la mochila que Kyungsoo había cargado desde su casa hasta el café.  
“Esto es...” extiende una mano para agarrarla, pero inmediatamente la deja caer. A pesar de que siente como si debiera pertenecerle, no la toma. Realmente no.  
“Es de Kyungsoo", dice Sehun. "Ten, llévatela".  
“¿Por qué ...?” Chanyeol agarra la bolsa ese momento. Es más pesada de lo que pensaba. Va a abrir la bolsa, luego mira a Sehun.  
“Adelante”, dice Sehun. Entonces Chanyeol abre el bolsillo principal de la bolsa. Dentro hay un cambio de ropa, un par de botellas de agua y un puñado de barras de salud. Cuando abre otro bolsillo encuentra calcetines, una pequeña botella de champú, jabón, pasta y un cepillo de dientes. Saca los calcetines y los aprieta en sus puños.  
“Deberías buscar en el bolsillo más pequeño", dice Sehun, tirando de un par de asientos de distancia de una de las mesas pequeñas de metal que se sienta delante de las ventanas. Se sienta en una y acaricia la una al lado de él. Chanyeol, incapaz de pensar en una forma de no sentarse, se sienta. Sigue la sugerencia de Sehun y, después de un ir a tientas con la mochila durante unos segundos hasta que encuentra un pequeño bolsillo en la parte inferior de la bolsa.  
Encuentra y saca un sobre.  
Estimado Chanyeol, lee  
Puesto que estás leyendo esta carta, me temo que decidiste irte. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para convencerte de quedarte, pero eres libre de tomar tus propias  
decisiones. Esta mochila y todo lo que hay dentro es tuyo así que puedes conservarlo. Espero lleves el abrigo que te di, no pude  
meter otro en la mochila.  
Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido conmigo.  
Si necesitas cualquier cosa: una cama, comida, sólo alguien  
con quien hablar, puedes venir a mi casa o al café. Siempre  
tendrás allí un lugar dónde quedarte o trabajar. Puse mi tarjeta personal  
y la del negocio en el sobre, en caso de que necesites ayuda para  
encontrarme.  
Kyungsoo  
Chanyeol ve dentro del sobre y al igual que la carta, hay dos tarjetas. Las sostiene, apilándolas ordenadamente y enmarcándolas con los dedos, las gira un par de veces antes de atreverse a mirar a Sehun de nuevo.  
"¿Como supiste…?"  
“¿Qué había en la bolsa?” termina Sehun por él. “Me dieron una igual hace alrededor de un año. La carta era diferente, estoy seguro", dice.  
“¿Trataste de huir?”, le pregunta Chanyeol. Es difícil de creer, de verdad; Sehun parece cómodo alrededor de todo el mundo en la cafetería, y habla con Chanyeol tan fácilmente.  
“No sólo traté”, dice Sehun. “De hecho, me llevé la bolsa. Salí de la cafetería, tomé el metro y una pocas paradas de autobús antes de abrir la bolsa y vi mi carta. No lloré", dice señalando a la cara de Chanyeol,‘no creo que alguien pueda decirte lo contrario nunca'.  
“¿Quién diría algo distinto?” Chanyeol no puede evitar preguntar.  
“Nadie”, dice Sehun. “Porque nunca ocurrió. De todos modos, fui capaz de utilizar parte del dinero en la bolsa para llamarle se un teléfono público y él fue y me recogió, sin hacer preguntas".  
“¿Te quedaste con él?” pregunta Chanyeol incapaz de contener su curiosidad.  
“Así es", respuestas Sehun. Cerca de dos meses, hasta que me encontré con el gato de Junmyeon, Tao y él me adoptó".  
“¿Su gato te adoptó?”  
“Ambos”, dice Sehun. Cuando sonríe cambia toda su cara y se ve a unos 5 años más joven.  
“Así que eres...” Chanyeol frota una mano sobre su rodilla; la otra todavía se aferra a las tarjetas y a la carta. “¿Estás contento de haberlo llamado?”  
“Lo estoy" responde Sehun. “Kyungsoo es un gran tipo”, explica. “Parece seco a veces", continúa, “pero es extremadamente amable, puede cuidar de las personas. Y puede ayudarte a encontrar algún lugar que te guste".  
Chanyeol frota su rodilla de nuevo. Todo esto suena muy bien, pero no está seguro de que es lo que quiere. ¿Chanyeol podrá estar de acuerdo en quedarse con alguien? ¿Dónde es 'mejor para él'? ¿Qué pasa si no hay un lugar así?  
“Hey", dice Sehun. Empuja el pie de Chanyeol con el suyo. “Me tienes también, supongo. Alguien que tiene alguna idea de lo que estás pasando. Así que aquí lo tienes".  
“Es todo", dice Chanyeol. Mira la carta de nuevo, la bolsa está en sus pies, y luego la agarra. Se la da a Sehun.  
“Vamos”, dice Sehun. “Tu chocolate caliente está esperándote".  
\---  
Unas horas y dos chocolates calientes después ha aprendido demasiado sobre el novio de Sehun, Zitao; más tarde Kyungsoo aparece detrás de Sehun para agarrarle la oreja y tirar de ella.  
“Nadie tiene que saber qué tan brillante es el pelo de Zitao”, dice sobre el grito indignado de Sehun.  
“Pero es muy brillante,” dice mientras empuja la mano de Kyungsoo. “Junmyeon nos consiguió un nuevo champú; ¿quieres sentir?” dice inclinando la cabeza hacia Kyungsoo. “No pellizco".  
Kyungsoo lo golpea, pero luego rasca entre las orejas de Sehun y el gato comienza inmediatamente a ronronear. Y wow , Chanyeol piensa, que eso se ve muy bien.  
Kyungsoo acaricia la cabeza de Sehun pero mira a Chanyeol quien siente un sonrojo subir por sus orejas. Las baja para cubrir su piel sonrojada, pretendiendo cubrir su piel.  
“¿Estás listo para regresar a casa?”, le pregunta. Dice casa tan fácilmente, como si Chanyeol no hubiera estado teniendo un colapso mental desde que Kyungsoo lo recogió la noche anterior.  
Acaricia a Sehun en la base de su cuello.  
“Sí”, responde Chanyeol, “Estoy listo”.  
“Bueno”, le responde Kyungsoo, antes de preguntarle a Sehun, “¿Has visto mi bolsa?”  
“Aquí está,” dice Sehun, sosteniendo la bolsa que le había llevado a Chanyeol. Kyungsoo intenta tomarla, pero Chanyeol se adelanta.  
“Usted es llevado hasta aquí”, dice. “Puedo llevarla".  
La sonrisa de Kyungsoo hace que valga la pena.  
\---  
Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra tras el último cliente, Chanyeol marca su nuevo número de empleado en la pantalla de registro antes de agarrar el limpiador de ventanas, un paño y se dirige a la puerta principal para limpiarla. El día en que había visitado la tienda por primera vez, después de llegar a casa, Chanyeol le dijo a Kyungsoo que le gustaría tener algo que hacer en la tienda. Le había pedido hacer todo lo que no implicara nada que pudiera romper; porque no confiaba en sus extremidades y su cola, mucho menos un negocio con tantas cosas. Sobre todo porque no quería sentir como si estuviera imponiendo cargas a su compañero de habitación temporal.  
Eso es todo, ¿verdad? Piensa, mientras limpia las ventanas en círculos, llegando hasta las esquinas superiores. Temporal. La palabra ha estado rebotando en su cabeza todos los días durante la última semana, desde que Kyungsoo lo había encontrado. Kyungsoo no le ha dicho nada directamente, pero ha mencionado un par de veces la forma en que tienen un de registro de las personas que ofrecen buenos hogares para híbridos. ¿Cómo sabe que algunas personas, humanos o híbridos, están buscando compañeros?  
A pesar de que Chanyeol sólo ha estado quedándose con Kyungsoo durante unas dos semanas, ya se siente más cómodo allí que en cualquier otro sitio en el que haya estado. Le gusta escuchar a Kyungsoo cocinar la cena a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación en la que se a queda; le gusta pasar un rato en el café cuando va con Kyungsoo (a pesar de que siempre se siente incómodo, porque no está haciendo lo suficiente para ayudar); incluso le gusta eso, ese momento, mientras limpia las superficies dentro de la cafetería.  
Después de que termina de limpiar la mesa, se da la vuelta y casi salta cuando ve a Sehun, con la barbilla apoyada en los puños y los codos sobre el mostrador.  
“Puedo hacer estas", dice Sehun, agitando los dedos sobre los muchos objetos que adornan el mostrador. “Entonces terminarías más rápido y podrías jugar conmigo hasta que Junmyun esté listo para ir a casa".  
Chanyeol, agradecido no tener que lidiar con los gatos de la fortuna de cerámica y los jarrones de caramelos de vidrio, asiente con la cabeza. Trabajan en equipo limpiando el resto de las superficies, Sehun quita todo lo que hay en las mesas para que Chanyeol puede limpiarla y luego poner todo de nuevo cuando termina.  
Cuando terminan, Chanyeol apenas tiene la oportunidad de acceder de nuevo a la computadora antes de que Sehun lo arrastre a una cabina.  
“Junmyeon y Kyungsoo están trabajando en los papeles", se queja Sehun. “Acaríciame hasta que pueda ir a casa".  
“Los gatos son tan demandantes” dice Chanyeol, pero permite que Sehun recline la cabeza en su regazo y hace lo que le pide, escuchando todas las historias que Sehun le cuenta, sobre todo acerca de Zitao y de lo mal que es Junmyeon cocinando, hasta que Kyungsoo y Junmyeon salen de la oficina.  
“Es hora de ir a casa pequeño-gato”, dice Junmyeon y Sehun baja del regazo de Chanyeol más rápido de lo que puede registrar.  
“¿Estás listo para ir a casa?” le pregunta Kyungsoo y Chanyeol se pone de pie junto a él.  
“Sí, he limpiado todas las mesas y ventanas”, dice.  
“Se ven muy bien”, responde Kyungsoo y Chanyeol, avergonzado, puede sentir su cola comenzando a moverse.  
“Gracias”, dice, agachando la cabeza y siguiendo Kyungsoo fuera de la tienda.  
\---  
“¿Hay algo que quieras comer?”  
Cada vez que Kyungsoo hace esa pregunta, Chanyeol no cree que sea realmente en serio. Pero pasan semanas y Kyungsoo siempre ha tratado de hacer lo que a Chanyeol se le antoja. Por lo general, es a través de las sugerencias de Kyungsoo, sin embargo; se siente como si estuviera jugando con su suerte al decirle Kyungsoo lo que debe hacer.  
“Cualquier cosa es buena para mí”, responde, “lo que quieras hacer".  
La cabeza de Kyungsoo sobresale detrás de la puerta de la nevera y le da Chanyeol que mirada en blanco a la que aún no ha conseguido acostumbrarse. Luego sonríe.  
“Hay un poco de arroz aquí", dice, “podría hacer un poco de arroz frito".  
“Eso suena bien”, dice. Sus dedos se curvan alrededor de los bordes del libro prestado que está tratando de leer. Aprendió a leer, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo desde hacía años. Sin embargo, no va volver a abrir el libro, porque la cabeza de Kyungsoo es aún visible por la luz brillante del refrigerador abierto.  
“Puedo hacer pollo, tofu o kimchi", Kyungsoo continúa “¿o una mezcla?”  
“Um", Chanyeol pone un dedo entre las páginas, lo que sea más fácil”. ¿Tofu?".  
Kyungsoo asiente una vez, decidido. “Tofu suena muy bien”, dice, sacando las cosas de la nevera.  
Chanyeol marca un separador en el libro y lo coloca suavemente sobre la mesa. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se acerca a la cocina. Mira desde la seguridad de la mesa de la cocina cuando Kyungsoo vierte un poco de aceite en una sartén y se enciende la estufa.  
“¿Necesita ayuda?”, Pregunta. Quiere ayudar, pero también puede imaginarse tirando algo e imagina toda la vivienda en llamas, por lo que se siente aliviado cuando Kyungsoo agita una mano sobre su hombro.  
“Puedes hacerme compañía”, responde, cortando un bloque de queso de soya para echarlo en la sartén. “La cocina es demasiado pequeña para ambos, pero me gusta hablar".  
“Ah", dice Chanyeol. No es bueno en hablando, aunque en realidad es algo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de practicar. "¿Que tal tu día?"  
“Bueno, estuviste allí también la mayor parte”, dice Kyungsoo y Chanyeol siente que su estómago se cae cuando Kyungsoo le sonríe por encima del hombro. Trata de sonreírle también y siente que fue demasiado para su rostro, pero Kyungsoo sonríe un poco más antes de mirar el sartén.  
“Lo siento", dice frotando un pulgar contra su rodilla y trata de prestar atención a la textura de la mezclilla. “No sé muy bien sobre qué hablar".  
“Lo que está bien”, responde Kyungsoo. “¿Qué tal si hablamos de ti?”  
Chanyeol no está seguro de querer eso, pero de todos modos hace un sonido positivo en respuesta.  
Kyungsoo mezcla arroz y verduras en el sartén. “¿Cómo te recibieron?”  
“Todo el mundo es muy agradable", dice, “Sehun habla bastante conmigo”, su sonrisa es más auténtica cuando se ríe en ese momento. “Casi siempre sobre Zitao", no es exactamente cierto, pero la sonrisa de Kyungsoo vale la pena.  
“Eso es normal en Sehun, está bien”, se ríe. “Me alegro de que se encontraran el uno con rl otro”, continúa. “Zitao y Junmyeon son realmente buenos para él". Por un segundo sólo se escucha el sonido de los alimentos friéndose. “¿Has pensado en qué tipo de lugar deseas?”.  
Sus manos se tensan solas y pueden sentir su cerebro corriendo, a lo que se imagina como 130 kilómetros por hora. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, trata de decirse a sí mismo. Que Kyungsoo le pidiera elegir o le encontrara otro lugar para vivir, así que no es realmente como si lo estuviera echando, no realmente. Pero Chanyeol piensa en la habitación donde Kyungsoo lo ha dejado quedarse en el olor del suavizante que Kyungsoo usa.  
Chanyeol debe estar en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. En realidad no se había dado cuenta, porque de repente parece que todo lo que oye es el flujo de sangre en sus oídos. Kyungsoo debe notarlo, sin embargo, porque mueve la sartén hacia la parrilla y se da la vuelta.  
“Hey", dice con un tono suave, “está bien, no hay prisa. No tienes que responder si no quieres".  
Chanyeol se aclara la garganta. “Aún no”, dice y luego cierra la boca. No quiere irse, pero no está seguro de qué decir para quedarse. Se pregunta si el pánico que siente se ve.  
Debe, pues Kyungsoo da un paso muy pequeño hacia él.  
“Chanyeol”, dice. "Oye. Está bien. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que tenias un lugar aquí todo el tiempo que lo necesites".  
Suena como si estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero la gente ha sonado esa manera antes. Chanyeol se levanta bruscamente. “Lo siento”, dice, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. “Tengo que ir... A cambiarme. Para comer. Iré a cambiarme" mueve su cola y corre a su cuarto -. O, más bien, la habitación de Kyungsoo.  
Chanyeol cierra la puerta detrás de él y cae sobre la cama. Pone las almohadas sobre su pecho y presiona su cara allí porque todavía conservan el olor del detergente para la ropa de Kyungsoo. Aprieta la almohada con sus dedos y respira de forma temblorosa. Si Kyungsoo quisiera echarlo, piensa, puede manejarlo. Aprieta la almohada con más fuerza. Pero no quiere tener que manejarlo.  
No está seguro de cuánto tiempo se queda en la cama, simplemente respirando, pero sale de su estado cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta.  
“¿Chanyeol?” La voz de Kyungsoo lo llama a través de la madera, pero no hace ningún intento de abrir la puerta. “La comida está lista si tienes hambre".  
Chanyeol espera hasta que escucha los pasos de Kyungsoo desvanecerse antes de ir a la puerta. No importa lo mucho que quiere ocultarse en esta sala para siempre, sabe que no puede, por lo que se dirige de nuevo a la cocina. Kyungsoo le sonríe cuando entra y, por suerte, no dice nada sobre el hecho de que Chanyeol en realidad no se cambió de ropa. Pone el plato de Chanyeol en el mismo lugar en el que lo había estado haciendo durante el último par de semanas y se sienta a comer también. Cuando Chanyeol finalmente se sienta, traga y mira hacia arriba.  
“Lamento molestarte" dice y Chanyeol sacude la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. “Dije que tienes un lugar aquí durante el tiempo que lo necesites y no mentí. Es genial tenerte aquí y no voy a echarte".  
Chanyeol se pregunta si es tan transparente.  
“También lo siento", dice Chanyeol, y continúa hablando cuando Kyungsoo abre la boca, “por no tener una respuesta.” Chanyeol gira su cuchara otra vez y otra vez. “Es solo un poco difícil. Pensar sobre eso".  
“Entiendo”, dice Kyungsoo. “Pero no tienes que pensar en nada hasta que estés listo". Llena su cuchara de nuevo. “Ahora come mientras aún está caliente". Dice sonriéndole y Chanyeol le devuelve la sonrisa.  
\---  
Después de la cena, Chanyeol se sienta en el sofá al lado de Kyungsoo mientras lee los papeles de Tails. Normalmente habría escapado a la habitación de invitados para no molestarlo, pero Kyungsoo había palmeó el asiento junto a él entregándole el control de la tv. Revisa todos los canales, viendo por el rabillo del ojo intentando captar la reacción de Kyungsoo a los diversos programas.  
Kyungsoo voltea una página.  
Eventualmente Chanyeol le deja en un drama sobre cocina. No está realmente tan interesado en él, pero los sonidos que provienen de la televisión son tranquilos.  
Antes de que se de cuenta de lo que pasa, intentando mantenerse despierto mientras su cabeza se desliza hacia un lado, su mejilla golpea el hombro de Kyungsoo.  
“¡Lo siento!” Dice antes de que la realidad lo golpee. “Voy a mi habitación". Intenta levantarse, pero Kyungsoo baja sus papeles. Se acerca a la silla junto al sofá y agarra la almohada que estaba allí.  
“Puedes sentarte en el sofá si quieres”, dice mientras sostiene la almohada para Chanyeol. “No voy a mandarte a tu habitación sólo para leer unos papeles aburridos". Dice golpeando su regazo. “Puedes poner tu cabeza o los pies aquí", “tal vez me ayudes a mantenerme despierto".  
Chanyeol vacila, pero Kyungsoo está sonriéndole, así que se apoya suavemente sobre almohada en el regazo de Kyungsoo; no quiere patearlo accidentalmente en el estómago o que sepa sobre el olor de sus pies. Está rígido cuando Kyungsoo cambia otra página y casi salta cuando la mano de Kyungsoo, que descansaba sobre la almohada junto a su oreja, le hace cosquillas.  
“¿Está bien si te rasco?” le pregunta y Chanyeol tuerce el cuello para mirarlo con sorpresa. “Estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba, necesito algo para mantenerme despierto, pero por lo menos uno de nosotros debería poder dormir".  
“Que...” Chanyeol se aclara la garganta. “Sí, está bien. Claro. Sí".  
Kyungsoo no hace gran cosa al respecto, sólo sigue leyendo sus papeles mientras pasa una mano por el pelo de Chanyeol. Chanyeol no se había dado cuenta antes, pero las uñas de Kyungsoo son tan cortas que a penas rozan el cuero cabelludo de Chanyeol de una manera que hace que deje salir un suspiro involuntario. Kyungsoo voltea la página de nuevo con un lado la inclinación del papel con una mano y la otra en la oreja de Chanyeol. Frota su pulgar alrededor de la base mientras sus dedos rascan.  
Kyungsoo es tan bueno como Chanyeol había pensado la primera vez que lo vio acariciando a Sehun en el café. Se deja dormir cerrando los ojos, calmado como si no hubieran pasado años desde que acarician su pelo mientras escucha el sonido de Kyungsoo pasando las páginas y el drama de cocina en el fondo.  
\---  
Cuando Chanyeol abre los ojos, la luz de la mañana brilla en la ventana. No está en la cama donde estaba acostumbrado, es más delgado y la manta es menos suave, por un segundo que se congela, preocupado de que tal vez todo a lo que había pensado que estaba acostumbrándose de alguna manera fue un sueño muy elaborado.  
Los sonidos procedentes de la cocina lo tranquilizan. Kyungsoo canta en voz baja mientras hace el desayuno, como siempre y hoy es lo mismo. La estufa hace clic cuando es encendida y el canto de Kyungsoo se convierte en tarareo mientras comienza a correr el agua del grifo.  
Chanyeol estira las piernas hasta que sus pies cuelgan sobre el brazo del sofá. Cierra los ojos otra vez y si lo intenta que casi puede sentir los dedos de Kyungsoo en su cabello. Está a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez. Chanyeol mira a Kyungsoo, quien está sonriéndole mientras pasa la mano por su pelo.  
“El desayuno es casi listo”, dice, “es hora de levantarse". Se dirige de nuevo a la cocina.  
Chanyeol se esfuerza y lanza sus piernas para bajar del sofá. La habitación es casi tan familiar para él como su habitación, se da cuenta, y podía describir las habitaciones con mucha más precisión que cualquiera de las otras de que ha tenido a lo largo del tiempo.  
Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Kyungsoo llamándolo “¡El desayuno!” Su cola se mueve cuando sigue la voz.  
\---  
Con cada día que pasa, Chanyeol siente que el departamento y el café son cada vez más su hogar, más que cualquier otro lugar podría serlo. Toma duchas sin preguntar si está bien e incluso se siente bien tomar un vaso de agua. Es mucho menos reticente sobre dejar a Kyungsoo acariciarlo y ha descubierto que realmente disfruta pasar tiempo con él. Con todo eso, Chanyeol diría que está jodido.  
“Chanyeol", la voz de Kyungsoo proviene de la cocina, “no le gusta la comida picante, ¿verdad?”.  
“No... en realidad", responde Chanyeol. No le sorprende que Kyungsoo recuerde algo así sobre él en ese punto, a pesar de que nunca le había dicho nada al respecto. Siente destello de placer inesperado cuando Kyungsoo se preocupa lo suficiente para preguntar.  
“¿Entonces puedes venir aquí y probar esto?”, le pregunta Kyungsoo. “Quiero asegurarme de que no está tan mal".  
Chanyeol se pone de pie, moviendo la cola un poco cuando piensa en que Kyungsoo quiere su opinión. Mientras camina alrededor del sofá, el repentino sonido de la licuadora al se encendida lo sobresalta y antes de que realmente sepa de dónde provino el sonido, siente que empuja algo, con el codo o la cola, mira la lámpara en la mesa cayendo. Cuando toca el suelo, siente como su estómago también cae.  
Está vagamente consciente de la licuadora se apaga y Kyungsoo lo llama por su nombre, pero en lo único en que puede centrarse es en las piezas de cerámica y vidrio en el suelo. Que necesita llevar una escoba y limpiar antes de que Kyungsoo lo notw. Da un paso antes de darse cuenta de que no sabe dónde hat una escoba. Está de rodillas antes de saberlo, recogiendo algunas de las piezas con sus manos. Necesita un cubo de basura, necesita un lugar donde poner todo eso. Piensa en ponerlo dentro de su camisa para llevar a la basura, pero cuando se mira las manos ve teñido de rojo la cerámica y el vidrio marrón feo de la pantalla de lámpara que a Chanyeol estaba empezando a gustarle.  
Manos agarrar sus muñecas y sólo entonces es cuando oye hablar a Kyungsoo, “... Necesitas soltar eso, estás haciéndote daño, Chanyeol por favor".  
Chanyeol mira a Kyungsoo. Sus ojos son más anchos de lo habitual y sus cejas espesas. Debido a Chanyeol. Por eso aprieta los pedazos con más fuerza, con ganas de ocultarlos. Kyungsoo lo toma de las muñecas y las mueve hasta que suelta todo, el sonido de los pedazos que golpean el suelo coincide con el ruido de su corazón. Ni siquiera logra pensar, se limita a seguir Kyungsoo cuando lo ayuda a levantarse, sólo su presencia lo anima a caminar a su lado, porque ahora que está de pie, puede sentir la húmeda sangre en el piso. No quiere manchar el piso de Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo lo lleva al baño y lo sienta en el borde de la bañera antes de que tomar la caja de primeros auxilios, una que Kyungsoo le había mostrado en su primer día oficial de quedarse en casa. Se sienta en el suelo junto a la bañera y luego se arrodilla frente a Chanyeol.  
“Pon los pies aquí", dice, “Así, bien". Abre el grifo y sostiene su mano debajo de ella por un segundo, entonces agarra las piernas de Chanyeol y sorprendentemente, frota su pulgar contra el tobillo del híbrido. Chanyeol no puede apartar los ojos de la cara de Kyungsoo, en busca de cualquier muestra de ira, cualquier cosa que le diga lo que va a pasar después.  
“Voy a tener que limpiarte las manos y los pies para lograr sacarlo, ¿de acuerdo?” Kyungsoo mete sus pies en el agua. “Dime si te duele".  
Le duele un poco, pero Chanyeol no dice nada cuando Kyungsoo le frota suavemente con un paño. Pomada, nota Chanyeol, pero poco a poco de se mancha de rosa. Kyungsoo pasa a sus manos, luego cierra el grifo. Llega hasta el toallero y agarra una toalla que cuelga allí, también le pone pomada, y antes de Chanyeol puede pensar en protestar Kyungsoo está acariciando sus pies y las palmas de sus manos secas.  
Una de las palmaditas envía una inyección de dolor por su pierna y trata de no hacer una mueca, pero Kyungsoo debe notarlo, porque hace una mueca de simpatía.  
“Creo que todavía hay un poco de vidrio aquí”, dice, acercando el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Regresa con un par de pinzas y tras un momento de vacilación, se mete en la bañera con la espalda hacia el grifo. Extiende la mano y jala el pie de Chanyeol sobre sus rodillas para mantener el equilibrio y sacar una astilla de vidrio, un vidrio de color beige feo, lejos de su talón. Mira el otro pie de Chanyeol y sus dos manos antes de volver a dejar las pinzas en el botiquín. Agarra una botella de desinfectante y unas vendas y continúa tratando las heridas de Chanyeol. Mientras las suaves manos de KyungSoo lo limpian y le pone vendas y gasas sobre las palmas Chanyeol mantiene sus ojos en los bordes húmedos de los pantalones de Kyungsoo y la mancha de sangre en su rodilla.  
Cuando Kyungsoo pone el último vendaje en la palma de Chanyeol, se da cuenta, “Tengo que limpiar el desorden".  
“No puedes”, dice Kyungsoo. La forma en que está mirándolo es extraña, y Chanyeol no tiene ni idea cómo leerlo. “No debes mover las manos o los pies mucho hasta que se curen un poco".  
“Ah", dice Chanyeol. “Entonces creo que voy a ir a mi... a la habitación de invitados".  
“Está bien”, dice Kyungsoo, frunciendo las cejas de nuevo. “Si eso es lo que quieres", Chanyeol asiente. “Déjame saber si necesitas algo. Puedes llamarme. ¿Necesitas ayuda para ir?”  
“Puedo hacerlo”, dice Chanyeol, sacando las piernas por el borde de la bañera. Se asegura a estar del lado de los pies de nuevo mientras se tambalea hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, abrazando una almohada, que ya no huele al detergente de Kyungsoo, pero Chanyeol pone allí su mejilla de todos modos y pretende, porque de lo contrario va a empezar a olvidar todas las cosas en el departamento cuando tenga que irse.  
No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda allí, tratando de grabarse todo sobre esa casa, sobre Kyungsoo. Quiere ser capaz de recordar la suavidad de las almohadas y el hecho de que la cocina siempre parece oler a café y hay juk en el congelador.  
Se asusta al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Sólo está con Kyungsoo en la casa, pero sabe que no es él cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse; Kyungsoo nunca ha abierto la puerta sin antes pedir permiso, por lo que no está muy sorprendido cuando la cara larga de Sehun aparece detrás de la puerta.  
“Kyungsoo llamó para decir que estabas triste” dice Sehun sin decir hola. “Y que te lastimaste".  
“Rompí una lámpara”, dice Chanyeol, sin mirar a Sehun a los ojos. Eso no parece molestar a Sehun, que sólo camina y se sienta en el extremo de la cama. Le levanta los pies, pone las espinillas de Chanyeol en su regazo, y luego se inclina para revisarlo.  
“Bueno vamos a extrañar esa cosa fea en la sala de estar”, dice Sehun. “Pero bueno, eso no es como para ponerse triste".  
“No estoy triste”, protesta Chanyeol, a pesar de que tiene de ganas de llorar. “Sólo...” mueve su cuerpo un en la cama, por lo que sus siguientes palabras salen amortiguadas por la almohada contra su boca. “Pero no estoy listo para irme" “¿Irte?”, le pregunta Sehun. “¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre irte? Sé que Kyungsoo no lo hizo".  
“Rompí su lámpara", repite Chanyeol.  
“Era una lámpara fea”, dice Sehun. “A Kyungsoo ni siquiera le gustaba, simplemente lo guardó porque sabía que Junmyeon pensaba que no lo haría".  
“¿Junmyeon se la regaló?” pregunta Chanyeol, sintiéndose aún más la miserable.  
“Eso no es en lo que se suponía que debías enfocarte", Sehun mueve un poco las piernas de Chanyeol. “Escucha", dice, “nadie va a echarte. No estoy seguro de lo que lo que puedo decir para que me creas".  
Chanyeol suspira, preparado para que Sehun empuje sus piernas y se vaya. Sin embargo, lo que obtiene, son las manos de Sehun sobre sus espinillas, frotándole la pantorrilla con los pulgares.  
“¿Vas a escucharme si te cuento una historia?” le pregunta Sehun y Chanyeol saca la cara de la almohada. Los pulgares de Sehun siguen masajeando sus músculos. “Kyungsoo no me encontró en una calle o con una mala familia”, dice. “Todavía estaba en el refugio. Tenía 17 años y no había sido adoptado. Nunca. Estaban a punto de enviarme a una de los hogares".  
Chanyeol no puede dejar de temblar. Todo el mundo había oído historias de horror acerca de los hogares, el último recurso para los híbridos. Como una especie de refugio, pero demasiado llena y sin posibilidad de adopción. Es más o menos donde los híbridos tienen que permanecer hasta que, de alguna manera, puedan encontrar una familia o ellos puedan cuidar de sí mismos. Los hogares, Chanyeol sabe, son más o menos el mayor temor de cualquier híbrido. Especialmente de él. Y sobre todo de Sehun, al parecer.  
Sehun continúa. “Todo el mundo decía que lucía enojado o no era lo suficientemente lindo. No era suficientemente 'gato'. Así que supongo que entiendo sobre no ser querido".  
Chanyeol avanza - con los codos, después de un recordatorio rápido y doloroso de que las palmas de sus manos están lastimadas - y deja caer sus piernas. Sus pies tocan el suelo un segundo antes de que recuerde que también están lastimados.  
"Como supiste…"  
“Puedo reconocerlo en otras personas". Responde Sehun.  
Es tranquilo cuando Chanyeol sube a la cama y logra sentarse cruzado de piernas sobre la cama.  
“Me adoptaron muchas familias” dice Chanyeol finalmente, “y fue enviado de vuelta casi el mismo número de veces".  
“¿Casi?”, pregunta Sehun.  
“Me escapé la última vez”, dice Chanyeol.  
Sehun empuja Chanyeol con el hombro, cuando no responde, se acerca y tira de la cabeza de Chanyeol para que descanse contra su hombro y le rasca entre las orejas.  
“Es un asco”, dice Sehun: “Todas esas personas apestan y apesta que ocurriera, pero Kyungsoo no apesta y que no va a echarte porque rompiste una lámpara fea". Intenta acariciar el cabello de Chanyeol hasta que se aleja. “¿Ahora vas a creerme, hablarás con Kyungsoo y olvidarás el asunto, o voy a tener que perder toda la noche?”  
“No vas a tener que perder toda la noche”, dice Chanyeol mientras empuja con el codo el brazo de Sehun.  
“Vas a hablar con Kyungsoo", confirma Sehun.  
“Ve a comer tu comida para llevar”, dice Chanyeol palmeando la espalda de Sehun cuando sale de la habitación.  
Se sienta allí de nuevo, pensado en la conversación con Sehun. Hay otro golpe en su puerta, pero ésta no se abre.  
“¿Chanyeol?” Es la voz de Kyungsoo a través de la puerta. “La cena está lista ¿quieres salir?”  
“Yo... Yo estaré allí", dice Chanyeol. "Iré en un segundo".  
Espera hasta que puede oír los pasos de Kyungsoo alejándose de la puerta antes de levantarse y asomarse. No sabe por qué quiere saber dónde está Kyungsoo, desde que sale de la habitación, pero lo tranquiliza saber que no tiene que mirarlo de frente, aún, de todas formas.  
Cuando entra a la cocina, Kyungsoo ya está poniendo un plato en lugar en el que Chanyeol ha estado sentándose durante el tiempo que lleva allí. Se sienta sin mirar a Kyungsoo, pero aún espera a que el hombre más bajo se siente antes de que haga un torpe intento de recoger la cuchara que tiene al frente. No es hasta que realmente mira la comida que encuentra los ojos de Kyungsoo.  
“He cambiado el menú", dice Kyungsoo, llenando su propia cuchara con juk . “Espero que no te importe, pero creo que ambos lo necesitamos en este momento".  
Chanyeol toma un bocado y toma su tiempo antes de hablar.  
“¿También lo necesitas?”  
“Yo”, dice Kyungsoo. “Me asustaste. Oí un estrépito y te encontré arrodillado con los vidrios rotos llenos de sangre en las manos. Estaba preocupado de que realmente te hubieras lastimado".  
“Lo siento", dice Chanyeol. Mueve el juk antes de conseguir el valor de decir, “¿vas a hacer que me vaya?”  
“¿Hacer qué...?” Kyungsoo deja caer su cuchara en su plato. “No voy a dejarte Chanyeol", dice Kyungsoo. “Odiaba esa lámpara. Y aunque no lo hiciera, fue un accidente".  
Chanyeol se mete otro bocado a la boca para evitar tener que decir algo cuando Kyungsoo se le queda mirando con esa mirada ilegible, frunciendo las cejas.  
“Sehun me dijo que querías hablar conmigo”, dice finalmente Kyungsoo y cuando Chanyeol traga su boca cae como plomo. “¿Es por eso que crees que voy a echarte?”  
Chanyeol asiente con la cabeza y hay un silencio antes de que Kyungsoo empuje su plato a un lado para centrar toda su atención en Chanyeol. Es incómodo, pero también hay algo en su mirada que hace que Chanyeol sienta que realmente está siendo tomado en serio.  
“Tueve muchas familias", dice finalmente Chanyeol y Kyungsoo asiente con la cabeza para mostrar que está escuchando. “Me adoptaron cuando tenía 6 años. Aproximadamente una semana después me llevaron de vuelta porque jugué con el ruido de los juguetes de sus hijos cuando no debía y tiré muchas cosas en la noche".  
Luego fui adoptado a los 9. El refugio le explicó a la familia que estaba en la época en que los híbridos pasan por la pubertad y que iba a empezar a madurar un poco más rápido que un ser humano". Recuerda haber estado allí, junto a la familia que asentía mientras el trabajador del refugio les explicaba sobre los híbridos, que cuando comenzara la pubertad de Chanyeol su crecimiento se aceleraría, debido a un residuo de la extraña mezcla de ADN humano y animal en su cuerpo. Les explicaron que se detendría un poco y sus hijos probablemente crecerían con él y simplemente debían esperar a que terminara de crecer. En realidad no lo había entendido en el momento, pero le parecía que su nueva familia que había estado asintiendo sí.  
Chanyeol se aclara la garganta. Por alguna razón esa es una de las experiencias más difíciles de contar. Tal vez porque parecían entender; realmente pensó que había encontrado una familia con la cual podría quedarse. Tal vez su lucha para hablar se muestra en su cara, porque Kyungsoo hace un ruido suave con la garganta y acerca sus manos hacia el centro de la mesa. No toca las manos de Chanyeol, pero el gesto es extrañamente reconfortante.  
“No tienes que darme todos los detalles, probablemente sea doloroso", la forma Kyungsoo en que KyungSoo lo está mirando no parece ser compasión, y eso es lo que hace que Chanyeol pueda continuar.  
“No”, dice, “Quiero contarte esto". Toma una respiración para reunir fuerza y luego continúa. “Empecé a dejar mi ropa demasiado rápido y crecí más que sus hijos. Me enviaron de vuelta a los pocos meses diciendo que no estaban dispuestos a tener que pagar por mi ropa nueva".  
“La tercera familia me adoptó cuando tenía trece años. Tenían un hijo, también y jugaba de forma brusca conmigo. Una vez me empujó y yo también lo empujé. Sus padres sólo vieron esa parte, por eso me enviaron de vuelta. Yo estaba creciendo de nuevo y le dijeron anlos del refugio que estaba creciendo más y que iba a lastimar a su hijo. Salí corriendo cuando oí a la cuarta familia hablando de que estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. Ellos querían un cachorro, no un perro. Eso fue cuando tenía diecisiete años".  
Chanyeol toma un trago de agua cuando termina de hablar y mira hacia su juk mientras espera que Kyungsoo responda. Oye el raspar de la silla de Kyungsoo contra el azulejo de la cocina, pero no espera que Kyungsoo, a su lado lo envuelva entre sus brazos y lo jale hacia su pecho.  
“No voy a echarte a la calle”, dice Kyungsoo, acariciando sus orejas. “Lo que esas personas hicieron fue horrible y no debería haber sucedido. No voy a hacerte lo mismo". Kyungsoo aprieta su agarre antes de retroceder. “Lo siento", dice mientras camina de nuevo hasta su silla, “Sólo parecía que realmente lo necesitabas".  
“Lo necesitaba”, dice Chanyeol después, “¿realmente no vas a echarme? A pesar de que rompí la lámpara, no puedo cocinar, hago el trabajo más fácil en el café y yo...”  
“No voy a renunciar a ti Chanyeol", dice Kyungsoo: “¿No debes pensar eso. Tienes permitido ser torpe, no tienes que cocinar o servir o nada. Sólo quiero ayudarte a ser feliz".  
Chanyeol asoma dedos de los pies contra las patas de la silla. “Gracias”, dice.  
“No es nada", dice Kyungsoo. “Ahora come tu juk.  
\---  
Pocos días después del incidente de la lámpara, o 'cuando le hizo un favor a la sala de Kyungsoo-hyung', como a Sehun le gusta llamarlo, la ciudad es golpeada por una tormenta.  
Chanyeol salta por los truenos y se tapa con las mantas hasta las orejas. Se siente estúpido por permanecer acurrucado bajo las sábanas en una tormenta eléctrica a los 20, pero no puede evitarlo. Sabe que en realidad no va a pasar, pero siempre ha habido algo acerca de los ruidos fuertes y repentinos que le hacen sentir miedo. Se supone que es porque es un perro, pero nunca se había molestado en preguntar a las personas del refugio y realmente no ha tenido la oportunidad de buscar una explicación.  
Con el siguiente trueno, sale de debajo de sus mantas y deja su cuarto corriendo para ir hasta la sala de estar, con la esperanza de que la otra habitación, que está más centrada en el departamento signifique que los truenos se oigan menos.  
Está equivocado; porque al siguiente trueno se arrastra debajo de la mesa de la sala, buscando una falsa sensación de seguridad. Con el lado derecho de su cara pegada al suelo, su oreja le cubre la sien, puede oír los sonidos de la casa y el flujo de la sangre en su cabeza.  
Está tan ocupado tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos y no el trueno y el viento del exterior que se sorprende cuando abre los ojos y ve los pies descalzos de Kyungsoo a poca distancia. Cuando llegan justo a su lado, Kyungsoo se arrodilla y mete la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Chanyeol.  
“Esta no es una manera cómoda para dormir”, es lo primero que dice.  
“No lo es", dice Chanyeol, “pero así no puedo escuchar el...” grita cuando escucha los truenos, su cabeza rebota y se golpea la frente. "El trueno".  
“No puedes dormir aquí", dice Kyungsoo, poniendo su mano entre la frente de Chanyeol y el suelo frotándole la cabeza adolorida. “Vas a amanecer lastimado".  
“Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que la tormenta se calme", le asegura Chanyeol. “Los ruidos fuertes me ponen nervioso. No voy a ser capaz de dormir de todos modos".  
“Se supone que durará toda la noche", Kyungsoo se sienta en el suelo. Usa la mano para proteger la cien de Chanyeol del piso de madera y le frota la oreja. Es lo calma un poco y le ayuda a distraerse con el siguiente trueno. “¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a volver en la cama? ¿O al menos al sofá?”  
Sin pensarlo, empuja Chanyeol la cabeza en la mano de Kyungsoo y Kyungsoo le rasca un poco más en respuesta.  
“¿Puedo...” Chanyeol se detiene, preguntándose si está yendo demasiado lejos, pero Kyungsoo hace un pequeño sonido con la garganta “¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación esta noche? Puedo dormir en el suelo si quieres. Tal vez si no puedo oír no voy a pensar en el ruido”  
“Por supuesto", dice Kyungsoo, “si eso quieres. Pero no voy a dejarte dormir en el suelo, eso es lo que estoy tratando que dejes de hacer", Su risa suena como una brisa suave en medio de la tormenta y Chanyeol puede sentir que se relaja un poco más.  
“¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?” le pregunta Chanyeol mientras sale de de debajo de la mesa.  
“Estabas gimiendo suavemente", dice Kyungsoo, ayudándolo a levantarse, “No sé si te diste cuenta. Pero vine por un poco de agua y te oí", lo guía hasta su habitación, y golpea el lado menos desordenado de la cama como una invitación. “Creo que no pateo”, dice Kyungsoo cuando Chanyeol se acomoda cuidadosamente en el lado de la cama ofrecido. “Junmyeon dice que ronco, pero creo que está mintiendo", Se ríe de nuevo y Chanyeol apenas puede oír el aullido del viento afuera de la ventana.  
Kyungsoo se acerca y apaga la lámpara antes de meterse a la cama.  
Cuando Kyungsoo se acuesta al lado de la espalda de Chanyeol, la cama se hunde lo suficiente como para que la frente de Chanyeol apenas toque el hombro de Kyungsoo. Lo deja allí por un segundo, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Cuando no la hay, acerca su cuerpo un poco más hasta que puede apoyar completamente la cabeza en el pecho de Kyungsoo.  
“Buenas noches”, dice Kyungsoo, dejando que su mano descanse sobre la cabeza de Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol permanece con los ojos abiertos durante un rato antes de darse cuenta que el sonido de los latidos del corazón y la respiración de Kyungsoo en sus orejas, además de los dedos que acarician su pelo, apenas es consciente de la tormenta que aún no cesa y de que está completamente enamorado de Do Kyungsoo.  
\---  
Después de la noche de la tormenta, nada cambia, pero, todo es diferente.  
Despierta por la alarma de Kyungsoo, el ruido repentino, hace que Chanyeol grite con la voz rasposa por el sueño y trate de enroscarse sobre sí mismo. No puede moverse mucho por la forma en que está acurrucado contra Kyungsoo, con una rodilla en la parte superior del muslo de Kyungsoo y su brazo alrededor de su cintura.  
“Lo siento”, dice Kyungsoo cuando agarra su teléfono pasando el brazo bajo el cuello de Chanyeol. La otra mano de Kyungsoo va de inmediato entre las orejas de Chanyeol, acariciándolo hasta relajarlo de nuevo con la cola de entre sus piernas.  
Después del pánico repentino por la alarma, Chanyeol se da cuenta de la realidad, notando cómo él y Kyungsoo están abrazados y se aleja, se le quita rápidamente el sueño.  
Kyungsoo no dice nada sobre su movimiento repentino, sólo sonríe y le dice: “Buenos días".  
Los días siguientes son lo que Chanyeol podría llamar normales, exceptuando el hecho de que comienza a darse cuenta de cosas que nunca había notado. Kyungsoo todavía le permite apoyar la cabeza en su regazo cuando ven la televisión, pero a veces Chanyeol mira hacia arriba y ve que, en lugar de ver la televisión, Kyungsoo está mirándolo. Cuando es atrapado, Kyungsoo simplemente le sonríe y vuelve a mirar la televisión, pero Chanyeol no puede dejar de pensar en los ojos de Kyungsoo mirándolo.  
Las noches cambian para Chanyeol, también. La primera noche que busca la cama de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol se había quedado en la cama durante veinte minutos, frotando la cabeza sobre la almohada y empujando el colchón con los dedos de sus pies, antes de decidir que no podía aguantar más saliendo de su habitación, en dirección al baño, al principio. Se detuvo al pasar por la puerta de Kyungsoo, porque su habitación estaba a mitad de camino, estaba mucho más de lo que normalmente la dejaba. La luz estaba encendida dentro y Chanyeol había entrado por la puerta antes de realmente haberse dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.  
Kyungsoo había levantado la mirada sonriéndole, casi como si hubiera estado esperando a Chanyeol. Apoyó la mano en la mitad vacía de la cama y Chanyeol se había arrastrado y deslizado entre las sábanas de Kyungsoo.  
Desde la primera noche, Chanyeol ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a su habitación a dormir. Si pensó que su primera noche en el departamento de Kyungsoo había sido la mejor en años, no era nada en comparación con lo bien que dormía en la cama de Kyungsoo con la mano del bajito en su cabello.  
\---  
Chanyeol no era consciente de que llevaba viviendo allí dos meses hasta Kyungsoo lo señala, una semana después de la tormenta. Una semana durmiendo al lado Kyungsoo en la cama y una semana de ser plenamente consciente de lo que siente por Kyungsoo.  
Están en la cocina cuando Kyungsoo se lo dice, Kyungsoo lavar los platos mientras Chanyeol los seca.  
“Sólo tomó dos meses que dejaras de tener miedo a romper los platos", le dice con una sonrisa para aliviar sus palabras.  
“La vajilla es más fea que la lámpara”, bromea Chanyeol. Todavía no está del todo seguro de si puede bromear con Kyungsoo o si se lo va a tomar demasiado en serio, pero se tranquiliza cuando Kyungsoo se ríe y le entrega una taza.  
“Han sido dos meses", dice finalmente Kyungsoo cuando lavan los últimos dos platos. “Prometo que no voy a echarte”, comienza, pasándole el primer plato. “Sólo quiero saber cómo te sientes. Si has pensado en qué tipo de lugar que deseas vivir", dice pasándole el segundo plato, luego vuelve a inclinar la cadera contra el fregadero, “¿Te gustaría conocer a alguna de las personas que hemos escogido?”  
Chanyeol no dice nada mientras seca el plato, sus manos tiemblan cuando se sienta. Deja el plato en la alacena. Todavía hay un poco de salsa seca en el borde.  
“Chanyeol", Kyungsoo exhala, apoyando una mano húmeda sobre la muñeca de Chanyeol intentando calmarlo. “Chanyeol, mírame".  
Chanyeol se toma un segundo antes de mirarlo y unos poco más para realmente mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando lo hace, la mirada de Kyungsoo no se puede leer.  
“Chanyeol", repite y si sigue diciendo su nombre con esa voz, Chanyeol podría llorar. “No voy a estar regalando. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, tienes trabajo en el café durante todo el tiempo que desees".  
¿Podría contarte algo? Chanyeol no pregunta, sabe la respuesta. Si no lo dice Kyungsoo, no va a saber cómo se siente.  
“Lo prometo", dice Kyungsoo, “vamos encontrar un lugar dónde te traten bien. Sé que ha sido herido, pero realmente vas a encontrar a alguien que se preocupe por ti".  
“¿Estás preocupado por mí?” Pregunta Chanyeol finalmente, siente los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.  
“Por supuesto que sí, Chanyeol, sabes que sí". La cara de Kyungsoo cambia, tiene de nuevo a esa mirada que Chanyeol reconoce, cuando lo sorprende mirándolo mientras ven la televisión.  
“Entonces", dice Chanyeol, “entonces yo quiero estar contigo", luego lo besa, deslizando las manos por su cabello, poniendo los pulgares en las sienes de Kyungsoo. Sigue siendo Kyungsoo, pero no está alejándose y Chanyeol puede sentir su cola da un tirón. Entonces, de repente allí está.  
“Chanyeol", dice Kyungsoo, e inmediatamente detiene la cola. Kyungsoo suena confundido. “Soy la primera persona en un tiempo que te recibe. No estás seguro...”  
“Lo estoy”, dice Chanyeol. “Te amo y estoy seguro".  
Kyungsoo no dice nada durante unos segundos y Chanyeol quita las manos de su cabello y casi corre a su habitación. La habitación de huéspedes. Cuando llega, cierra la puerta por primera vez.  
“Chanyeol", Kyungsoo lo llama a través de la puerta. “Chanyeol, ¿podemos hablar?”  
“Necesito un minuto”, responde Chanyeol. Lo que necesita es una vida. Esta vez está seguro de que Kyungsoo va a echarlo, incluso si sólo lo envía con 'una buena familia que se preocupe por él.' No quiere que Kyungsoo también lo eche.  
Es más de medianoche en el momento en Chanyeol finalmente sale de la habitación. Lleva puesta la ropa que Kyungsoo le dio la primera noche y la camisa que había estado usando los últimos dos meses. No quería llevársela, pero imagina que puede encontrar alguna manera de regresársela después de tomar uno del refugio.  
Chanyeol se asegura, no aplastar su cola mientras se cuela por la puerta. Kyungsoo está dormido en el sofá cuando pasa por allí. Se quedó dormido sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Chanyeol lo mira un momento, pero el otro deja escapar un resoplido del aliento que lo hace alejarse.  
Mete los pies en sus zapatos, aplastando hacia abajo la parte de atrás con los talones. Se escurre por la puerta y se asegura de cerrarla suavemente.  
No es difícil volver a su antiguo callejón. Está satisfecho porque nadie ha tomado el espacio, pero puede deberse a que no está protegido del viento. Se apoya en la pared y se sube la capucha, decide buscar un nuevo lugar al día siguiente. En este momento lo único que quiere es dormir y olvidar el hecho de que probablemente nunca volverá a ver a Kyungsoo nuevo.  
\---  
Chanyeol despierta con frío, adolorido y solo. Aprieta sus ojos cerrados, porque, tal vez, si no los abre puede simplemente volver a dormir y olvidar una vez más está de vuelta, en el lugar del que casi creyó haber escapado.  
Alguien aclara su garganta y sus ojos se abren por inercia.  
Por un segundo cree que está soñando, o tal vez hizo demasiado frío durante la noche y está alucinando por la fiebre, porque probablemente no está mirando a Kyungsoo en ese momento.  
Pero es verdad. Kyungsoo está arrodillado delante de él. Tiene la mochila entre sus rodillas y sostiene un vaso grande de papel cubierto con una tapa sosteniéndola con ambas manos.  
“Se te olvidó esto", dice Kyungsoo, señalando la mochila con la cabeza. Luego le ofrece el vaso. “Hace demasiado frío para que estés aquí".  
Chanyeol no puede hablar, no puede apartar los ojos de la cara de Kyungsoo, así que extiende la mano y agarra el vaso que Kyungsoo le ofrece. Kyungsoo asiente y Chanyeol la toma. No está esperando chocolate caliente, a pesar de querelo. También supone que debería haber esperado que KyungSoo buscara en el callejón. Tal vez él esperaba que Kyungsoo se duera cuenta de que no quería lidiar con esto, no queria tener que vivir el momento en el Kyungsoo lo abandonara.  
“Gracias”, dice finalmente, las palabras salen de su garganta de algún modo, a pesar de que parece que está cerrándose sola. “Pero no necesito la mochila. Estoy bien".  
“Tienes razón", dice Kyungsoo, “no la necesitas".  
Chanyeol cierra los ojos y quiere que Kyungsoo lo deje a llorar solo, con el chocolate caliente.  
“No lo necesitas porque tienes todo lo que necesitas en casa. Que es donde debes estar. Conmigo".  
Chanyeol abre los ojos y lo mira. Lo sigue observando hasta que Kyungsoo envuelve sus manos alrededor de las suyas, que todavía están sosteniendo el vaso de papel.  
Al final, Kyungsoo se inclina y lo besa, de forma rápida, sólo una vez.  
“Lo siento", dice después de alejarse. “Estaba preocupado de que sólo estuvieras encaprichado conmigo. O que estuvieras de alguna manera leyéndome y reaccionando a como pensabas que yo quería".  
Chanyeol mira las manos de Kyungsoo cubriendo las suyas, luego mira hacia arriba.  
"¿Tú?".  
“Es tranquilo sin ti”, dice Kyungsoo. “Tus zapatos no estaban y me di cuenta de que te habías ido y yo sabía que el apartamento no sería lo mismo sin ti".  
“¿Quieres que me quede?”, le pregunta Chanyeol.  
“Quiero que te quedes”, dice Kyungsoo, “Si lo deseas".  
Chanyeol asiente con tanto entusiasmo que una de sus orejas se dobla y Kyungsoo se ríe, con la boca en forma de corazón, mientras extiende sus manos para abrazarlo.  
“Vamos a casa”, dice, “Creo que es hora de un poco de juk".

\---  
Chanyeol tararea mientras camina de vuelta a Tails, lleva una caja de servilletas de papel que había tenido que llevar corriendo sosteniéndola de forma segura en sus manos. Camina por delante del callejón a pocas cuadras de la tienda pero justo cuando pasa por allí, ve las orejas de erguidas de un perro desapareciendo detrás de un contenedor de basura.  
Da un paso hacia atrás.  
“¿Hola?” Dice en voz alta. El dueño de las orejas no contesta, pero Chanyeol puede oír el arrastrar de sus pies. Da unos pasos hacia adelante y el ruido se detiene. “Está bien", dice, “Sólo quiero hablar contigo".  
Las orejas empiezan a salir, seguido por el resto de un híbrido de perro. Los ojos del híbrido son caídos, pero desafiantes mientras mira fijamente a Chanyeol.  
“Hola”, dice Chanyeol. Pone la caja en su cadera y extiende la mano. El otro híbrido lo mira un segundo antes de tomarla. Sus dedos son largos, pero su agarre es débil. “Soy Chanyeol".  
“Baekhyun", dice el híbrido después de un segundo de vacilación.  
“Hola Baekhyun", Chanyeol le sonríe. “Escucha”, continúa. “trabajo en un café y estaba yendo hacia allá ahora mismo. Si quieres venir conmigo Puedo comprarte comida".  
Baekhyun parece desconfiar y Chanyeol pasa la caja frente a él. “Te entiendo", dice Chanyeol. “Puedes venir conmigo y revisar el lugar si quieres, en cualquier momento que desees".  
Después de un segundo, Baekhyun asiente. “Está bien", Dice, dando otro paso hacia Chanyeol. “Aceptaré la comida gratis", Chanyeol está sorprendido por su descaro, pero se ríe cuando se da la vuelta para ir al café. Comienza a tararear de nuevo y, después de unos segundos, Baekhyun lo sigue. Es agradable, cree Chanyeol, y piensa en la habitación vacía en su apartamento y que podría ser un poco mejor tener un poco de ruido en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Esta es la primera traducción que publico fuera de Wattpad.


End file.
